


everybody's waiting for the next surprise

by ilovenutella99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenutella99/pseuds/ilovenutella99
Summary: Out of all of the terrifying ideas Clarke has had, Bellamy thinks this is the worst one.Bellamy hates haunted houses. Clarke, however, loves haunted houses. And Bellamy loves Clarke, so here he is, standing in an obnoxiously long line for a haunted house that’s going to make him not sleep for a week.





	everybody's waiting for the next surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i went through a haunted house recently and so the haunted house in the fic is modeled after that one, so! hope you enjoy, this may be trash but i like trash. title from the song "this is halloween" a classic halloween song.
> 
> happy halloween to those who celebrate it! eat lots of candy tonight!

Out of all of the terrifying ideas Clarke has had, Bellamy thinks this is the worst one.

Bellamy hates haunted houses. He got lost in one when he was 15 and the killer clowns did nothing to help him find the exit. He’d be happy to never go back into one. Clarke, however, loves haunted houses. And Bellamy loves Clarke, so here he is, standing in an obnoxiously long line for a haunted house that’s going to make him not sleep for a week.

He bounces a bit on his toes trying to distract himself as Clarke talks to their friends. Luckily, he won’t be alone. They got a big group together, and Clarke practically threatened bodily harm if anyone bailed tonight. Bellamy wishes that he could’ve bailed, but alas.

Clarke turns to face him with a grin as Harper and Raven go off to run to the bathroom as they get closer to the front. “How you feeling, champ?”

Bellamy groans and narrows his eyes. “I’m feeling that I’m gonna die in there.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You won’t die,” she tells him with a grin. “Your blood pressure might skyrocket and you’re probably going to hyperventilate, but—”

Bellamy swats her shoulder and tries not to panic about the gigantic possibility that he’s going to embarrass himself horribly in front of the woman he’s hopelessly in love with. Bellamy met Clarke his senior year of college and automatically hated her for no reason besides the fact that he thought she was absolutely gorgeous and completely unattainable. She was a junior at the time, and she hit him with the force of a hurricane. He spiraled pretty quickly after that.

In the three years that they’ve known each other, they’ve gone from two people who hated each other, to two people who actually liked the other, and finally to one person who’s gone for the other and one person who has no idea.

Bellamy works as a museum curator downtown, and Clarke’s an elementary school art teacher. They had a pretty good system of seeing each other, but when school started up again that all got derailed. He’s been missing her lately, so he’s gonna cherish the weekend that they have, even if it’s gonna get messed up again on Monday.

He’d cherish it more if he could actually _be_ with her.

But Bellamy doesn’t really get a say in that.

“If a clown comes at me I’m going to punch it,” Bellamy finally says, after darting his eyes across the staging area to make sure no Halloween actor is going to come up and scare them all.

She laughs brightly and a smile falls onto his face. “I’m sure you will, Bellamy.”

“My flight or fight response will be activated and I’m gonna pick fight every time,” Bellamy says, and she laughs again, leaning into his side to help calm him. They’ve always had this easy, casual intimacy with each other, but they’ve both been so busy with work that they’ve hardly had time to see each other for more than a quick dinner, or if Bellamy brings her lunch during the lunch period. Clarke folding herself into his side actually does help the pure panic that’s running through him.

Really, him being here is his own fault. He can’t resist Clarke in any capacity, and when she suggested that they go to a haunted house the weekend before Halloween, he couldn’t just say no. Then she had the idea to invite their friends, which made Bellamy even more anxious about it, because now everyone and their mother will get to see him turn into a mess as soon as a chainsaw gets within five feet of him. So this is definitely his fault.

Harper and Raven come back with water, and Clarke detaches herself from him to grab one of the bottles. He tries not to feel so disappointed, but something uncomfortable settles in his stomach. Bellamy shakes it off and turns to talk to Murphy, who’s disgustingly excited for this.

“So,” Murphy says with a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t,” Bellamy pleads, quickly glancing to make sure that Clarke is occupied.

His best friend holds up his hands with a smirk. “I think you’d have a lot more fun if you—"

Bellamy scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. “Fuck off.”

“I think you’d be happier if you—" Bellamy’s glare renders him silent, but he’s still grinning. “Just saying.”

“And I’m just saying that you’re an idiot.”

Over the next hour, they inch closer and closer to the entrance of the haunted house. It’s a really popular one, and it just so happens to be in their backyard. Typical. The thing Bellamy is most scared of is fifteen minutes away from where they all live.

Halloween is supposed to be a fun, spooky day, and Bellamy understands the appeal of small haunted houses, the ones that aren’t really going to scare you. He does not understand the appeal of these kind of haunted houses, where you practically pay to get scared out of your skin. He gets more anxious with every passing second, even though his friend’s laughter and Clarke’s smile do a lot to help.

Unfortunately though, they don’t do anything to help once they’re in the final three lines to go inside the haunted house. Bellamy’s stomach is in knots and he feels real fear absolutely pounding at his skull. He doesn’t think anyone else is this anxious about it besides him, Monty, and Harper. “We’re gonna die,” Harper says quickly, her voice running a mile a minute, a tell-tale sign that she’s nervous. “We’re gonna be so dead it won’t even be funny.”

“Oh, we’ve got this!” Clarke says back, leaning across Bellamy to talk to her friends. He smells her shampoo and it helps a little. Only a little. “Maybe if we just use Murphy and Emori as human shields we’ll be okay!”

Bellamy snorts, and tries to think about anything other than the terror he’s about to put himself through. Curse him and his inability to say no to Clarke.

The worker at the front of their line asks Murphy how many are in their group, and he turns around quickly to count. Clarke’s hand slips into his and he startles a bit, but keeps his grip locked around her fingers. “You alright?” She asks seriously, gazing up at him.

Bellamy clears his throat and looks up nervously at the entrance to the house. “I don’t know. Ask me again once we’ve gotten through this.” Clarke laughs a bit and keeps her hand in his as they get told it’s their turn to enter. Murphy and Emori whoop from the front of the line and Bellamy feels like he’s going to pass out, vomit, or both.

“Let’s get spooky,” Clarke laughs, and Bellamy grumbles.

“Ugh,” he replies, and Clarke gives him a sweet smile that makes his heart thump in a different way. Raven and Zeke go next, then Bellamy and Clarke are in, and he loses track of who else is behind him besides Monty and Harper and Jasper and Maya.

All he knows for sure is that Clarke is in front of him and she’s the only thing pulling him into the first section of the house. Her grip on his hand is tight. He tells himself that it’s because she doesn’t want to lose him in there, which is a very logical reason. He could duck out at any minute.

The haunted house is built in an old meat-packing warehouse, and so naturally the first major section of the house is of a fucking butcher’s shop. Honestly, the whole thing is a blur. Bellamy grimaces when he hears the first whir of a chainsaw and nearly jumps out of his skin when a fucking body falls to the ground.

Even Clarke yelps, so he feels a little better.

The butcher actually chases them for several seconds, and he’s certain he’s going to hyperventilate. Then he thinks he’s gonna asphyxiate from laughter because Clarke yells out, “we love small businesses!” He thinks even the butcher breaks character for a split second before he turns back to torment Monty and Harper who got caught behind a falling body.

Then they’re thrown into an even worse section because now there’s bloodied people all over the place, probably from that _stupid_ butcher. Something jumps out in front of them and both of them shout. Clarke presses herself into Bellamy’s chest and he struggles to breathe for different reasons other than the fact that the bloodied creature keeps jumping out at them.

Clarke tugs him along through the bloody meat shop and practically jumps into his arms at something rounding the corner at them. Bellamy grimaces, and oh, there’s the fight or flight response. He nearly starts flailing his arms but Clarke just keeps her grip on his fingers tight so he doesn’t cause injury to a worker.

He doesn’t think that they look like a worker, that looks like a bloody monster to him.

They catch up to their group in the little break room that they get. Murphy lets out a screech of laughter at them. “Bellamy, man, you literally look like you’ve seen _hell_.”

Raven and Zeke snort and Bellamy crosses his arms across his chest and leans on the railing that the haunted house has provided to regulate how many people are sent into the next section. “Fuck off, you _cannot_ tell me that that shit was not freaky.”

“You know it’s only going to get worse,” Clarke offers, as Monty and Harper and Jasper and Maya stumble into the break room. Bellamy growls a bit under his breath and she laughs, sliding her nails up and down his back to help calm him down. It does the exact opposite of that, and makes him want to drag her out of this stupid haunted house and back to her apartment so he can press her into a bed. But he stops himself.

She’s still holding his hand as they approach the entrance to the next section of the house. Bellamy swallows thickly, his palms are sweaty and he feels like his limbs are detached from his body. This is a weird experience and he would like to never go through it again after this night.

This section, predictably, is worse than the one before.

It’s a house rebuilt into the haunted house with is awful because Bellamy lives in a house. There are creepy things hidden all over the place. Bellamy is going to refuse to ever open up his closet again.

But nothing, _nothing_ , compares to the absolute terror Bellamy feels going into the killer clown section.

He bounces on his toes anxiously and stares a million-yard stare at the wall as they wait to be let through. “Clarke,” Bellamy says, his voice pitching in terror, “Clarke I can’t go in. There are clowns in there.”

“They’re just clowns, Bell,” she responds quietly, squeezing his hand again. She hasn’t let it go the entire night. He tries not to think of it as being more than it actually is.

“Killer clowns,” he grumbles, trying to peak around the corner to see what he’s getting himself into, but it’s no use—he can’t see a thing. “With chainsaws. You _know_ those are the worst things.”

Clarke offers him a smile and then leans onto him to give him a hug. “Hey. Maybe because you first started hating clowns when you got lost in the haunted house when you were 15 you’ll hate them less if you go through it now.”

“Unlikely,” he grumbles, trying to get himself to calm down. Clarke snorts a bit and rests her chin on his chest to look up at him. Bellamy kinda forgets how to breathe with the way she’s looking at him. His friends are distracted in front and behind him, and the adrenaline flowing through him is enough to get him to open his mouth. “Clarke…”

She raises her brow at him, and waits for a moment. Then, she smiles a bit, the corner of her mouth lifting in the smug little smile that he’s so fond of. “What? Clown got your tongue?”

He wrinkles his nose and she laughs. He’s about to say something to stop himself from looking like an idiot, but then they’re told it’s time to go into the killer clown section and well, every thought that isn’t a clown flies out of his head. “Ugh,” he groans, and Clarke frowns.

“What were you gonna tell me?” She asks as she slips her fingers through his again, and he swallows.

“Uh…” Bellamy says, dragging his feet as Clarke tries to get him to round the corner. “I’ll tell you later.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” she hums, turning to face him momentarily, with a grin that tells him she knows something he probably doesn’t want her to know. It’s the least of his problems at the moment.

Eerie circus music bounces across the walls of the room, and Bellamy’s heart thumps uncomfortably in his chest. His grip on Clarke’s hand is probably painful, but she doesn’t complain.

Bellamy hears Emori’s shout from somewhere inside of the circus, and he thinks his heart gets stuck in his throat because it’s impossible for him to swallow. Glowing clown faces line the walls and he groans. “Clarke.”

“Use your flight or fight response,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy manages a weak laugh. Clarke slows herself and presses a bit closer to Bellamy, and he appreciates it. They shuffle along, and it’s been quiet. Too quiet. “Bellamy don’t look to your left.”

“What?” He says sharply, turning his head to the right.

“Don’t look,” she reiterates, and Bellamy groans when he realizes what that means. That means they’ve made it into the thick of things. Clarke shrieks and Bellamy jolts his head to the left on accident, and then shouts out something unintelligible himself. The clown grins creepily in his face, and yup, there’s that flight response.

The pair hurry through the thin hallway, jumping back and forth as the glowing images of clowns pop out of them. Something squeaks in his ear and he’s having flashbacks to 15. Clarke continues to pull him along, and then there are multiple clowns descending on them.

“Leave us alone!” Clarke shouts, and Bellamy chokes out something that resembles laughter. Two clowns press them in on each other and Bellamy gets slammed into the wall, basically using Clarke as a human shield. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry,” he grunts out, too distracted by the fact that there are fucking clowns surrounding him to realize that Clarke is pressed up against him.

“Okay, time to flight!” Clarke grumbles, pushing through the two clowns. One of them inches behind them as they hurry through the section and Bellamy groans.

“Clarke, it’s following us!”

“Ugh, clowns are the _worst_!”

Bellamy and Clarke turn a corner into a safe spot and he runs his free hand through his hair as they take a breather. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time! I fucking hate clowns.” They hear a chainsaw whir from the next section as Monty and Harper tumble into the safe spot. “You’ve got to be fucking with me.” Chainsaws _and_ clowns? There is a god, and he hates him.

Clarke laughs a bit and taps his cheek before tightening her grip on his hand. He manages a smile and lets her pull him back into the chaos. Honestly, he’d probably follow her anywhere, and anywhere just unfortunately happens to be a haunted house.

Bellamy wants to say that he got through the rest of the clown section without losing his shit, but that would be a lie, and Bellamy is an honest man. The chainsaws sent him spiraling, and the combination of clowns and chainsaws is not a good one.

He can’t help but gather Clarke into his arms once they’ve gotten through the clown section, not without a high-speed clown chase that had him jumping over railing to get away from it. She laughs a bit, pressing her face into his neck as he slides his hands down her arms. “We’re alive,” he grunts, a little disbelieving. “Clarke, we’re alive.”

“We’re not through yet,” she says, and he makes a face. She laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek, which sends him spiraling in an entirely _different_ way. He swears that his cheek burns as the worker tells them to enter the next room.

This section is filled with strobe lights, and now Clarke is the disoriented one. She stumbles as soon as they enter the room and Bellamy catches her by the waist. She makes some sort of noise that he can’t decipher, but then he looks up. “Oh, fuck.” The strobe lights give the illusion that the actors are far away one second, and right up in their faces the next.

“Bellamy I don’t like this,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy groans before dropping his face to her hair. He knows what he has to do.

He steps out first, and grimaces when the Grim Reaper appears right in front of them. “Leave me alone, man,” Bellamy grunts, but the Grim Reaper only follows them deeper into the room. Clarke stumbles behind him as they make their way through the room, with random people of the undead jumping out at them, or worse, just staring at them creepily. It’s not even spooky anymore, it’s downright scary and Bellamy is _not a fan._ From the way that Clarke is digging her nails into the fabric of his flannel, he gets the feeling that she feels the same way.

She screams for the first time the entire night, which activates his _oh god Clarke is in trouble I gotta get her out of here_ response. They move a little quicker, batting away people who try to jump at them.

Then finally, finally, they see the sky. They’re not all the way through yet, he doesn’t think, but if he can see the sky then that’s progress. Their friends ahead of them are waiting for them before going into the next part of the house. “Wait, Bellamy actually went first?” Murphy asks in disbelief, and Bellamy flips him off.

“Oh, fuck off.”

Raven grins at him, and then raises a brow at Clarke. The blonde scowls, and Raven smirks. Bellamy is just beyond puzzled. Their friends behind them finally meet up with them, and Harper looks as if she’s going to watch only Christmas movies for the rest of her life.

Once again, Murphy and Emori lead the way, and once Bellamy and Clarke are in, he instantly loses track of her. The room is full of mist so thick he can’t even see his hand in front of his face.

“Wait,” Monty says, “what’s going on?”

“I can’t see a thing!” Raven says back, and Bellamy reaches out for someone, Clarke, a wall, anything to help him guide his way out of there. “Someone find a wall!

Bellamy stumbles around, trying to find something, and his hands finally find a body, or, a waist. “Clarke?”

“Absolutely fucking _not_ ,” Murphy says, scandalized, “get your hands off of me, Blake.”

Bellamy pulls his hands back as if they’ve been burned, and then a small hand grips his forearm. “I’m here.”

“Well that’s good news,” Bellamy says, gripping her fingers again, “help me find a wall so we can get the hell out of here.” Clarke laughs a bit and the two of them manage to reach out into the mist.

“Wait! I got a wall!” Jasper shouts to the right of Bellamy, and he reaches that way too. His fingers finally brush a wall, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Finally, finally, they make their way out of the mist room, and Bellamy finally lets himself breathe, because they’re at the end.

The last part of this haunted house is a bubble room. Nothing scary about it, just bubbles, and all you have to do is get through it. Clarke laughs brightly, and pulls him in before anyone else can go, and this time, he smiles while following her.

The bubbles are so thick that they both nearly choke on them, and Bellamy almost loses Clarke in there, but the light from the staging area finally peak through.

Once they’re out, Clarke laughs again, turning to him with one of the happiest smiles he thinks he’s ever seen on her. “Hey! You didn’t die!”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and wipes some of the bubbles from his face before shaking out his hair. He stares at her for a moment, before he’s made up his mind. “I didn’t die, and I think I deserve an award.”

Clarke’s brow raises in question. “What award do you get? We can go grab some food if that’s what you want? Or I can go buy a trophy from Walmart and give it to you?”

Bellamy makes a face and then moves quickly towards her. And then he kisses her, and every coherent thought he’s ever had basically goes out the window. Clarke makes a noise of surprise into his mouth, but then her hands are on his cheeks pulling him closer, and closer to her.

Her lips are soft and she tastes faintly like the bubbles they just walked through, but she’s still Clarke. He could keep going for hours, but then whooping and cheering from somewhere around them _rudely_ interrupts them. Clarke separates from him quickly, and he’s left disoriented as she turns in his grasp to face their friends.

They’re all smirking at them, and Murphy looks like his cheeks are gonna split with that smug grin. “We should’ve known the life or death situation would do it.”

Clarke laughs, and Bellamy buries his face into her hair to hide his grin. “God, I cannot believe it took a haunted house to get you to kiss me!”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I would’ve put myself through a haunted house years ago if I knew this was gonna be the outcome!” Clarke laughs and steals a kiss. She watches as their friends leave the bubbly area, and then turns to him. “Hey. I love you.”

Her face goes bright red, and he smiles shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirms, squeezing her waist. “It’s been like, three years.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Damn, I should’ve dragged you in here three years ago. I love you, too.”

“Great,” Bellamy says brightly, sliding his hand into hers. “Then let’s get out of here.” 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, after ditching their friends with some lame excuse he’s pretty sure they saw right through, Bellamy is intimately familiar with Clarke’s body. His thumb rubs across her shoulder and her fingers trail down his chest, swirling around his bellybutton before coming back up. They lay quietly in her bed, basking in the post-sex feeling that Bellamy knows he could get very used to.

“I love you,” she whispers, and Bellamy grins, dipping down to kiss the top of her head.

“Love you too,” he murmurs, “even if you dragged me into a fucking haunted house.”

Clarke laughs, and rolls onto her back. He props himself up on his elbow to look at her. “It was not _that_ bad.”

Bellamy scowls. “It was too that bad! Haunted houses are awful, Clarke!” She laughs and pulls him down to kiss him again. “You only dragged me in there so you could hold my hand, you dork.”

Clarke flushes a bit, and he kisses her again, tapping her on the cheek. “I’m gonna run to the kitchen for some water. You need anything?”

“I’m good,” she whispers, kissing him once more. She curls herself into her comforter as Bellamy crawls out and finds his boxers.

Bellamy’s in and out of the kitchen in record time, downing a glass of water so he could get back in bed with Clarke as quickly as possible. He hurries back into her bedroom to find her head covered with the comforter, and he sighs. He wanted to kiss her goodnight.

He quietly walks around to the other side of the bed and is about to pull down the comforter to get in when—a clown pops up out of the bed, and then he’s fucking screaming with his fists up, and the clown is laughing hysterical and Bellamy doesn’t know what the hell is going on. Adrenaline flows through him. Then he realizes that the clown’s laugh is _Clarke’s_ laugh.

“Clarke!” He screeches, practically plastering himself to the wall to get the hell away from that stupid fucking mask, clown, thing, whatever the hell it is. His heart bumps quickly in his chest, and his stomach has dropped into his shoes. “What the hell?”

She continues to laugh before yanking the mask over her head. Clarke presses a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but it’s no use, she can’t control it. “Oh my god,” she laughs breathlessly, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. “H-holy shit, Bell, you should’ve seen your face—!”

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at her, willing his heartrate to go back to normal. “We’re breaking up,” he says, and she gives him her patented pout that works so well on him.

“Hey! We just started dating like, three hours ago! You don’t wanna break up with me,” Clarke laughs, lounging back onto her pillows. Bellamy momentarily gets distracted with her naked body, and he struggles to look serious. “You’d be too sad and that would be too lame.”

“I don’t care, we’re breaking up,” Bellamy laughs, finally letting the humor of the situation seep into him. “You exploited my weaknesses and then scared me out of my skin! What kind of a girlfriend does that?”

“The best kind,” she confirms, tossing the clown mask into her closet. Bellamy glares at it before crossing the room to shut the door tightly.

“You’re going to burn that thing tomorrow,” he tells her sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. Clarke rolls her eyes with a laugh and reaches out her hands to him. He pauses for a moment. “You don’t have anymore, right?”

She shakes her head and then looks at him sincerely. “Nope. That was the only one. It was Murphy’s idea.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes her hand. “Of course it was,” he grumbles, crawling back into bed and tucking her into his side. His fingers are grasped tightly through hers, resting on her stomach. “I don’t know why I didn’t realize that sooner.”

“Because you were too scared of the haunted house,” she hums sleepily, and Bellamy presses a soft kiss to her neck.

“I was completely scared of the haunted house.”

Clarke smiles a bit as Bellamy trails his mouth to her lips for a goodnight kiss. “You were, but I love you anyways,” his breath hitches, even though he’s heard her say it multiple times now. He’d be content to hear it for the rest of his life. “We’re still going in one next year.”

“Happy Halloween to me,” Bellamy grumbles, but the fondness in his voice is unmistaken. He’ll follow her to the ends of the earth, even back into a haunted house.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank y'all!


End file.
